Writing a Life in Thirty Words
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: Reality: I will die ... so make this dance last forever ... Cause without him, I am only half a person ... He arrived on regret ... He lived on mountains of guilt ... That is why I love him.
1. Reality Check

**Hey, so... this is for another challenge: The 30 Words or less challenge. **

**Prompt: Reality Check**

**Character(s): Voldemort**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say this once for all 100 posts in this collection (yes, the total number of drabbles will be 100) I don't own HP :(**

* * *

Even as I see the green lights come towards me I know what is happening.

It's my reality check.

_Fantasy:_

I will live forever

_Reality:_

I am dying

* * *

**This was easier than I expected, but it took tons of editing to get it down to 29 words :P Anyway, let me know what you thought**


	2. Absolutely Alone

**Prompt: Absolutely Alone**

**Character(s): George**

* * *

Fred is Dead

It plays through my mind endlessly

For without him I am only half a twin

Half a person

But more than that

I am Absolutely Alone


	3. Prince Charming

**Prompt: Prince Charming**

**Character(s): Astoria/Draco**

* * *

My Prince Charming didn't arrive on a horse

He arrived on regret

He didn't inhabit a castle

He lived on mountains of guilt

That is why I love him


	4. I love you

**Prompt: I love you**

**Character (s): Molly Weasley (II)**

**Just for clarification, since FF doesn't seem to like me, the regular italic words are supposed to be crossed out, while the bolded Italic words aren't.**

* * *

_Dear Lorcan,_

_I don't understand_

_You keep saying you can explain, but_

_..._

_Lorcan,_

_I don't see how_

_I want to_

_I love you_

_..._

**_Dear Lorcan,_**

**_Good bye_**


	5. Dead Tired

**Promp: Dead Tired**

**Character(s): Fred & George**

* * *

George blinked and saw a man with red hair approaching.

"How do you feel?"

"Dead tired" Fred look worried.

"Geddit, I'm _dead_ tired."

Laughing, they boarded the train together.


	6. Wish Upon a Star

**Prompt: Wish Upon a Star**

**Character(s): Luna **

* * *

"A shooting star! Make a wish, darling."

Seven years later a star falls again

But it did not hear my wish

For you are still not here


	7. Sunset

**Prompt: Sunset**

**Character(s): Cho Change (Lee Jordan/Cho Chang)**

* * *

The sun is shining,

"I love you."

The golden glow of the setting sun,

"I love you?"

The dark after the sun sets, before the moon will rise,

"Goodbye."


	8. Dance

**Prompt: Dance**

**Character(s): Lucy (Lucy/Scorpius)**

* * *

Go, little girl, ask the groom to dance

Your cousin is busy, she won't mind

For a moment you are in his arms

So make this dance last forever


	9. Damsel in Distress

**Prompt: Damsel in Distress**

**Character(s): Roxanne (Roxanne/Lysander)**

* * *

I sit my tower day after day

I am a damsel in distress

But my prince hasn't come

Because he is busy rescuing someone else


	10. Remember

**Prompt: Remember**

**Character(s): Lavender (Lavender/Ron)**

* * *

I remember

Long walks in the grounds

I remember

Laughing together at the giant squid

I remember

That last kiss

I remember

But do you?


	11. Pinky Promise

**Prompt: Pinky Promise**

**Character(s): Severus Snape**

* * *

When we were children

It was a game we would play

Pinky promise

Friends forever

You made a pinky promise

A pinky promise

But we're not children anymore.


	12. Run Away

**Prompt: Run Away**

**Character(s): Dominique**

* * *

Run, little girl,

From the pain

He belongs to your sister

So run from him

From them

No one will come after you

But run anyway, little girl

Run away


	13. Rule Breaking

**Prompt: Rule Breaking**

**Character: Scorpius Malfoy (Rose/Scorpius)**

* * *

Rule breaking is exhilarating, isn't it?

And she is out of bounds

That's the only reason you like her

At least, that's what you keep telling yourself


	14. Delusional

**Prompt: Delusional**

**Character: Lily L. Potter**

* * *

I lived in a fairytale world

But whenever I mentioned Happily Ever After

James called me delusional

I can't wait to see his face when I prove him wrong


	15. Around the Corner

**Prompt: Around the Corner**

**Character: Rose Weasley (Rose/Scorpius)**

* * *

This is wrong

You're wrong

I turn to run

But no matter where I go

You're always right around the corner

Running in circles

Just like me


	16. Can You Hear Me?

**Prompt: Can you hear me?**

**Character: The Bloody Baron**

* * *

Can you hear me?

Words fall from my mouth to deaf ears

**I'm sorry!**

_**I'm sorry**_

_I'm sorry_

Can you hear me?

I don't think you can.


	17. Tattered Edges

**Prompt: Tattered Edges**

**Character: Vincent Crab**

* * *

You'll be **powerful**

Powerful

_powerful_

The echoes fade as you're embraced by flames

Fragments dance before your eyes

Just more tattered edges of broken lies.


	18. To Save a Life

**Prompt: To Save a Life**

**Character: Ariana Dumbledore**

* * *

Close your eyes, dear brother

Sleep well for once

I forgive you

Forgive you

_forgive you_

You would give up everything to save a life

That life just wasn't mine


	19. Help Me

**Prompt: Help Me**

**Character: Pansy Parkinson**

* * *

You're falling

The darkness closing in

You want to reach out

To shout

"Help me!"

But you're proud.

You're a Slytherin.

So instead

You dive down deeper


	20. For You

**Prompt: For you**

**Character: James Potter (James/Lily)**

* * *

_For you_

I would abandon my world

_For you_

I would dream

_For you_

I have loved

_And for you_

I will die


	21. I'm Telling

**Prompt: I'm Telling**

**Character: Mrs. Norris**

* * *

Yellow eyes shine like headlights in the gloom

They are watching

They are glittering

As if to say "I'm telling"

And they do.


	22. Out of Control

**Prompt: Out of Control**

**Character: Narcissa Malfoy**

* * *

I always believed magic should remain in the old wizarding families

But as I look around at the massacre

I wonder if,

Just maybe,

Everything is spiraling out of control.


	23. disease

**Prompt: Disease**

**Character: Andromeda Tonks**

* * *

Killing is like a disease that spreads

It took my sisters

And now

As I hold my baby's lifeless body in my arms

I can feel the symptoms coming on


	24. Hero

**Prompt: Hero**

**character: Victoire (Teddy/Victoire)**

* * *

She had dreamt of her hero

Who would sweep her off her feet

So maybe she didn't imagine him

With rainbow hair

Or ever-changing eyes

But who would?


	25. Turned Off

**Prompt: Turned Off**

**Character: Teddy Lupin (Teddy/Victoire)**

* * *

He always swore her vela charm

Created the butterflies in his stomach

When she smiled

Flipped his heart

When they kissed

He swore it

Even when it was turned off.


	26. Memories

**Prompt: Memories**

**Character: Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

Memories are like knives that stab you

Over and over

But you never die

You craved power

Your sister died

Time dulls the blades

But doesn't ease the pain.


	27. Never too late

**Prompt: Never too late**

**Character: Peter Petigrew**

* * *

_It's never too late to change_

It's the hope that keeps me going on

Every time I kill

It's never too late

_Until you've died_


	28. Nature

**Prompt: Nature**

**Character: Tom Riddle**

* * *

I smile at the limp forms of my father and grandparents

Power surges through my veins

Most people frown upon killing

But it is in my nature.


	29. The Truth

**Prompt: The Truth**

**Character: Gilderoy Lockhart**

* * *

I live in a world of lies

I always have

But when it comes time to tell the truth

I'm scared I won't know how.


	30. Background

**Prompt: Background**

**Character: Helena Ravenclaw (the gray lady)**

* * *

I was sick of disappearing in the background

So I stole the diadem

That was wrong

I was wrong

Now all that's left is to fade into the background again.


	31. Words

**Prompt: Words**

**Character: Dobby**

* * *

A tear falls on Dobby's cheek.

Dobby looks up.

Harry Potter is crying.

Harry Potter must not cry.

"Harry…Potter"

But the darkness steals Dobby's words.


	32. Testing the Limits

**Prompt: Testing the limits**

**Character: Lee Jordan**

* * *

It had always been you and the twins

Testing the limits

Yet never going too far

But this is no longer a game, is it Darling?

And now Fred is dead


	33. Stubborn

**Prompt: Stubborn**

**Character: Dennis Creevey**

* * *

You were always stubborn

Weren't you, sweetheart?

So you fought for your hero

It was your choice

And now you sleep

A smile forever frozen on your face.


	34. Holding Hands

**Prompt: Holding Hands**

**Character: Tonks**

* * *

I know it's over

We're fighting a war

Sacrificing everything for our son

But your hand is in mine

And for now, that is enough


	35. Fake

**Prompt: Fake**

**Character: Fred Weasley II**

* * *

You prank and joke

Because you're Fred

And you have a legacy to uphold

While inside you are crying

But baby, how long can you fake a smile?


End file.
